Waverly's Early Christmas Gift
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short sweet story I wanted to add since I loved the first story "Three Big Words" I made and I wanted to do a sequel to it. I hope you enjoy the sweet romantic story! Waverly Wilde and Spencer Vampine belong to feverwildehopps on Tumblr


Ten years it seemed to be since a certain bat-eared fox and a hybrid mammal had become a couple. The two lovebirds were really inseparable. Every day they shared their talks and their dreams. They felt more closer as their love had gotten stronger. They had spent their time as a truly healthy couple. Showing it in their high school dances, their prom, their dates, even when they wake up and text each other in the morning till they meet face to face. Their parents were happy to have them date. Spencer's family loved how Waverly pretty much changed him for the greater good, even Waverly's family was happy with Spencer showing love and support to Waverly and making her smile every day.

Throughout the ten years, as they age, they felt happy. Like both of them could explode from pure joy from how much love was in their hearts. It was like that every day from morning to night. Everyone was happy for them.

Waverly was in her thoughts as she was walking down the snow filled streets on a snowy day. It felt like nostalgia to her, even felt like the same setting. The same day, the same snow, it was the exact moment where Spencer had proclaimed his love for her. She had on her winter coat and pants and boots while carrying a plastic bag full of items meant to be Christmas gifts. The same thing goes to her sister Isabelle who had on her purple fashionable looking winter coat and jeans with items in plastic bags as well.

The older sister looked over at her young but energetic sister with had a fluffy beanie on her head to cover her big rabbit ears. "You seem excited. You got something for Spencer didn't you?" Isabelle knew her well like a book. Waverly nodded with a whole splash of glee on her face.

"Of course! I got him a new keyboard since his is being a broken lazy slob." Waverly said to Isabelle who smiled and was happy her sister was happy. "I even got him some gloves and also a bunch of kisses!" The happy hybrid continued with the fox adult grinning at her sibling.

"The chocolate ones or you kissing him all day?" With that said, Waverly blushed with her doing a soft punch on Isabelle's arm who was snickering from her joke.

"It's both, but that is something you still shouldn't say!" With that said, the two sisters shared a laugh. They were giggling and chuckling from talking about Waverly and Spencer. Waverly just felt happy as can be. Yet there was something that bothered her. "Hey Isa, did you manage to get a text from Spencer?" The hybrid girl asked with her sister shaking her head.

"No. Not even a call. He didn't text you either?" Said Isabelle who got the same response from Waverly who shook her head no.

"It's so odd. Usually he would text me or at least send me a heart." Waverly had gotten curious now, with her mind being set on heading home and after setting the gifts down, she would call him before wrapping them up. It would only be her and Isabelle since their parents are off at work doing their job as police officers.

As the two mammals were getting close to seeing the stairs of their home, they both noticed something. On the door was what appeared to be a sticky note that was in eye view for the fox and hybrid. With curiosity peeking inside the mind of Waverly, she walked forward first to see the small yellow note on the door. On the note it says in black ink 'The first time I was accepted into your family with open arms. S.V.'. From reading that note a smile quickly grew on her face. Isabelle noticed the goofy grin forming on her sister.

"It's from Spencer?" Isabelle questioned with her seeing Waverly opening the door and having her tail swish side to side as she answered her question with an excited 'yes'. Inside of the house that felt warm and cozy was no trace of Spencer. Not in sight, not being heard, not even his scent. Just only the scented smell of blueberry that Waverly and Isabelle's dad uses to keep the home smelling fresh.

The two mammals walked down to place the bags on the couch so they could get started on wrapping up the items and hiding the gifts somewhere no-one will find. As Waverly placed her bag done she noticed something on the corner of her eye. Another sticky note by the side of the couch on a pillow sticking out like a sore thumb. With that she quickly grabbed it and started to read it out loud.

"This is where you and I have become one. The day I said I love you. S.V." Waverly read it out loud to herself while having a reddish blush form on her cheeks with Isabelle squealing with joy to which Waverly blushed more from embarrassment.

"He is starting to sound like the romantic type. I am curious as to why" Isabelle stated the obvious but it seemed like a good question that needed an answer. Why the notes but more importantly why is Spencer trying to sound romantic? He never was much for romance but he does try his very best to feel like a romantic boyfriend. Through giving Waverly flowers to trying to make a heart shaped chocolate box since there was none. He was a special dorky bat-ear fox that Waverly loved dearly.

"No clue. Hey sis, think you could get me some Dr. Pepper in the refrigerator?" Waverly asked nicely as she started to get the items out of the bags with Isabelle giving her a thumbs up as she walked down to the kitchen to get her sister's favorite drink. As she walked over to the fridge, on the counter table next to it was a letter. A paper written in orange crayon with that being a hint of another of Spencer's work.

"Hey Wave! You got another letter! This one looks important." Isabelle shouted out of the kitchen with Waverly running down from hearing her nickname being called out.

"What does it say?!" Waverly shouted in a thrilling matter as she was excited to see a note from her lovely Spencer. From there she saw that piece of paper on it with big words shouting 'DON'T LOOK BEHIND! READ THIS FIRST!' on the top of it. She followed the instructions as she grabbed it with both hands and took her to get it close to her face to read it. All the while it felt somewhat heavy. Like a rock was taped on the back of it or something. From there she started to read.

The note was read out loud by Waverly. "Waverly, I had no idea how to do this. Throughout my years of having this massive crush on you and me finally asking you out, I cherished every single moment of our days. You are like my personal angel. You helped me when I was in the darkest of days. You brought me into being a writer. To write stories. To help with my problems. I owe you so much for helping me. My years as your boyfriend have been the best ten years I could ever ask for. Now, I am ready to have something more. I want to be more closer to you. To feel our love grow more powerful and strong like a rock. Or something stronger like a mountain. Sorry I just feel abit nervous for this. Just I hope the time is right to do this. Flip the page over."

With the words instructing her to do that, she flipped over the heavy paper to see a silver shine covered in clear see through plastic tape. From observing the object that was the reason for the surprising weight of the paper Waverly's eyes started to slowly grow wide open. A gasp escaping from her breath. This was a silver and diamond encrusted engagement ring. She could feel her heart beating fast from her chest and her tail wagging intensely from it. It looked so beautiful but yet it looked so enchanting. It felt like a whole different world she stepped in. She covered her mouth with a smiling starting to show and her eyes show the signs of water forming. From there she heard a cough.

She turned around to witness her love. Her Spencer. Down on one knee and looking deep into her lovely green eyes. From there he took a hold of her hand that was on the paper and he smiled as she was having small tears start to run down her cheeks with her smile showing still and feeling her hand shake from Waverly not believing this was real. "Waverly Wilde, will you marry me?" He tells her with his eyes showing signs of him almost going to cry as well.

A quick sudden drop to her knees and a big embracing hug was his first response he got from Waverly. Spencer hugged her back and held her tightly as he felt her nose twitching so much and her tail swishing side to side on the floor as Waverly trembled from joy. She was just in shock. She couldn't believe it herself. She was going to be married. With the best mammal ever in her whole world.

She whispers into his ear. "Yes I will Spencer." Waverly was smiling as she says those words before the two share a kiss on the lips to seal the deal. Spencer and Waverly held each other, embracing their new life again. As husband and wife. It was perfect.


End file.
